For The Love of Bane
by SnowVixen
Summary: This story takes place near the end of City of Ashes, where Valentine decides to capture the High Warlock of Brooklyn in order to have his powers at his disposal as well as his own. Feeling like he would have a bit more success in this venture, he snags Alec Lightwood as well, after susupecting a stronger-than-commrades connection between them.
1. Chapter 1

**For The Love of Bane**

**Disclaimer - Please note I do not own these delightful characters. I just love them beyond reason and started thinking up my own little scenarios for them. I would very much appreciate reviews (constructive sure, nice definately, bashing is not helpful so don't.)**

**Part 1:**

Valentine peered down at the commotion going on below from his perch on a higher balcony. Commotion seemed to be all it really was, not a war. He'd summoned a fair amount of demons to test the local waters, see how quickly, and how many the Shadow Hunters would number to protect the city. To do their job. Demons were their purpose - destroying them. Valentine was a Shadow Hunter, and as such hated demons as much as his counter-comrades did. He felt the urge to stand with them and cut the horde down one by one, but that wouldn't serve his purpose now. His primary purpose. While his stomach turned ever so slightly at the idea of being associated with the scum, he needed their moronic numbers. He'd dismiss them as the garbage that they truly were later on, when he no longer needed them.

Along the railings beside him perched a few flighted demons. He had a more immediate use for them. They were not so large as many of the others below, resembling at best small pterodactyls. Their leathery wings were 3 times longer than their bodies, the primary wing bones uncommonly heavy for creatures of flight but for good reason. These 'birds' were able to lift other creatures up to 10 times their own weight. With large clawed feet they were able to grab their prey tightly and rise with them with the strong flap of their wings. They held poison in the few large tail feathers they had, brightly coloured indicating the danger within. With a quick flick as they swooped down, the feathers could be launched to stun the prey - first the pain of being comparably impaled by an arrow, and then the quick acting poison that numbed them temporarily, reducing resistance.

Valentine's gaze seemed focused on a particular Warlock. Normally he wasn't concerned with DownWorlders, considering them lesser beings. Why else would ShadowHunters be the ones who kept DownWorlders in line, settled their disputes? It was a fair opinion, if a bit bigoted. DownWorlders had their own unique abilities, specifically this warlock. At over 800 years old, Magnus Bane was powerful. He had seen more of the history of this world than Valentine himself had seen. He knew what was going on everywhere in the world, at any time, and yet somehow wasn't involved in any of it. Of all the warlocks present at this battle, and there were a few, he was casting the strongest magic that allowed the ShadowHunters to get as close as they were to Valentine. But, he seemed distracted. Valentine tried to find the source of it.

There were so many in the battle that at first it was hard, and he looked from the warlock's strained, cat-like eyes in the direction he kept returning to. His lips continued to move as he chanted his counter-spells, but his eyes would go from the wards and protection Valentine had placed around himself to something else off to his right. He searched the crowd, saw his demon army falling, and saw glowing seraph blades piercing them through bellies and faces, slicing appendages and spilling black blood.

It was one smaller battle that helped him find what he was looking for. A ShadowHunter, whom Valentine vaguely recognized, stood against a spidery demon. He slashed a larger glowing sword towards the beast, always seeming a second too late. His attacks seemed easily predictable to the demon. It always managed to dodge. It was, however, growing tired of the back and forth, and crouched a moment before launching itself at it's hunter. The young man ducked under the spider's body as it sailed over him, but did not evade the creature's sixth arm as it caught hold and pulled him towards the edge of the rooftop they were on. The beast had underestimated it's own momentum and flew right off the side. Valentine was able to pull his eyes from the fray long enough to see the moment of panic in Magnus' face as he saw the action too. Somehow, with the rise of the warlock's hand, the ShadowHunter stayed on the rooftop, as if he'd been held by an invisible net, while the spider's grip failed, ripping through his armour and leaving a gash down the length of his arm.

Valentine smiled a cat-like smile. 'So, Magnus' he said to himself 'you have a paramour'.

With that, a plan began to form in his mind. As this battle was merely instigated as a test, he had little care whether he won or not. As long as he escaped unharmed. He had hoped his son Jace, or even his daughter Clary, would have shown themselves to him now. Regardless of their intentions, he didn't fear them. He'd taught and trained Jace himself, he knew his son was a very capable warrior and had not yet lost faith in having him by his side in the near future. At present, they were at odds though. He couldn't see his father's vision clearly enough. Valentine told himself to have patience, it would happen.

Clary on the other hand, was more her mother's daughter. He didn't know her well, but did know of the hidden power she had within her. He had planted it there. This made her a bit of a wild card. While he didn't fear her outright, he also didn't have near as much faith in her abilities. She needed training, and unless he could get through to her, he feared her strengths would stay buried and be wasted.

As he looked at the warlock, he thought about the possibilities. Magnus could do things that Valentine could not. He had experience, perhaps knowledge, that Valentine craved. He had magic as well. As the seconds passed, he became more and more sure that the warlock would be of use to him. If he co-operated of course, which Valentine knew he would be reluctant to do. He gazed back towards the shadow hunter, who had moved on to another demon. Magnus' gaze followed him protectively. Perhaps, thought Valentine, that was the key. Given the right motivation, men were able to do great things. He wasn't so worried about the clumsy hunter. In fact, he saw potential there as well. He could train him, use him. If the sentiment was returned, the hunter would likely do what he needed to in order to protect his warlock, wouldn't he?

Turning his head, he whispered his instructions to the demon-birds at his side. With loud squawks they took flight. Valentine felt the cold wind from their wings as they flapped before diving down to their targets. One stalked the sworded hunter, circling above him, out of his line of sight. The other headed towards the warlock who was just out of reach of the battle.

The fighting had become tedious to Valentine. He conceded that the Shadowhunters had stood stronger than he'd expected them to, and with a wave of his hand, the wards protecting his make-shift condominium castle dropped. He turned to the portal behind him, as if making sure it was still ready for his escape.

Looking back, he saw the warlock stumble, as if he'd been leaning on the wards with his magic, helping push it through. His momentary loss of balance was when the demon-bird struck. It squawked, and flicked it tail towards Magnus, launching three feathers towards him. His startled scream almost reached Valentine's ears. He was only struck by one of the poison darts, in the back, and was then hanging rather limply from the grasp of the bird. His six foot tall body, presumably numb, seemed a bit of a burden, but the bird flapped it's non-beating heart out and began rising back towards the balcony.

A peculiar smile lit Valentine's face as he looked to the young hunter. He'd seen the attack on his friend. The second demon bird descended on him, and distracted by the other pair, he didn't see the feathers. But he felt them. All three found a home in his back, and before he fell Valentine heard the cry from his mouth. 'Magnus! No!….'

Both demons returned with their prey, and landed them non-too gently at Valentine's feet. While their eyes were open, they did not move. The younger warrior had lost his sword. The warlock's hands, for the first time that day, didn't emit blue sparks. On closer inspection, Valentine recognized the hunter. He smile as he crouched down between them.

"Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood. So glad you could join me.'

He had two other demons ready, both rippling with muscles and despite having no eyes and excessively large mouths full of sharp, dripping teeth that didn't seem capable of closing, their frames were something similar to human. They both had their instructions, each lifting their charge into their hulking arms, and carried them through the portal behind their master.

Once he left the field of battle, all the remaining demons seemed to spontaneously burst into flames, and then ashes, leaving the Shadow Hunters with nothing more to do than tend to their injured and try to figure out what the sudden ceasefire meant.

**Part 2: coming soon! Thanks! SV xxoo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2:**

Everything was hazy. Every sound was foggy. Magnus felt as if he were waking up under water, sporting the worst hangover of his life, everything around him muffled and not clear. He didn't want to open his eyes, but when he tried to reach over with his right hand to run it thru his hair and over his face he found he couldn't reach. The clinking of metal, the heavy links of the chain that met the cuff around his wrist explained why. Turning, he saw his left hand had the same company. The aching in his head just compounded the sinking feeling he had.

He tried to discern where he was, but he'd never seen this place before. The room was plain, square, unadorned with anything decorative or telling. He was laying down on a bed, his hands shackled to the sides. He did notice a tray with bandages and bottles on the bedside table. There was also a lamp and a glass of water, which he momentarily found both funny and cruel at the same time. He would've drank it if he'd have been able to reach it. There was a window which let in some light, but it was barred, and high up. The door that was opposite the bed was wood, he noticed as he looked between his feet at it.

More details came to him as the fog in his head cleared. His shoes and socks, his shirt as well, was gone. Thank goodness his pants were still on, he thought, otherwise it would've raised a whole other line of questions. That and they were his favourite jeans.

He had a blanket over him but it was still chilly in the room. Someone was obviously taking care of him, given the remedies he saw, but looking at his arms and chest, he couldn't see that he was hurt. When he tried to move though, he felt it. A sharp twisting pain in the middle of his back and seemed to radiate up towards his neck and head, and down his legs all the way to his toes. Hot, burning and sharp. He stifled a whimper, the surprise of it not the only reason for the cry. He'd never felt a pain like that. It took a moment for the pain to subside, his eyes scrunched tightly shut as he rode it out, and he vowed to himself to avoid doing anything that could aggravate it again.

He tested his arm restraints, and looking closer he could see runes around the cuffs. The metal was too beautiful to be earthly in origin. _Adamas. _That could complicate things. He wasn't given a lot of slack, but given what happened when he moved, he wasn't eager to be overly mobile anyway. Whoever had shackled him knew he needed his hands to use his powers. Effectively taken away, Magnus had nothing more to do than wait and see what came next.

He could see perspiration on his chest and biceps. He suddenly felt a bit dizzy and tiredness washed over him. He tried to shake his head to clear it, but it didn't help. He wondered then if he had a fever, or if it was part of whatever injury he was being treated for. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on something, anything in hopes it would make the room stop tilting the way it was. He felt like he might be sick.

That's when a familiar face came into his vision. A face he cherished, a face he'd never tire of looking at. A face that had innocence etched around the most dazzling blue eyes he'd ever encountered in his 400 years of life.

Magnus tried to swallow the worry and dread back down into the pit of his stomach. His heart felt like it constricted for just a moment. Where was Alec? He couldn't remember what had happened, if Alec was safe or if something had happened to him during the fight.

He was snapped out of his attempt at remembering when he heard a click and the door opened. It creaked, slowly, as if the person was trying not to wake him unnecessarily. A strange kindness, he mused, given he was being held hostage.

The person that came through was not what he expected. It was a warlock, Magnus could tell instantly. His features didn't show his age, but the way in which he held himself certainly did. A calm confidence, an expression on his face that said he'd seen everything. That and he had a tail, forked at the end, that wrapped itself around the man's waist like a whip or a snake.

He regarded Magnus for a moment, as if measuring him up, making sure he was still immobilized. Safe to approach.

'Magnus Bane,' he said, as he sat down in the chair next to the bed. 'My name is Lexus.'

Magnus said nothing, just regarded him coolly. Lexus smirked a bit, before reaching towards the glass of water.

'Are you thirsty?'

Magnus's body betrayed him as he looked at the glass and involuntarily swallowed, his mouth and throat dry.

The smirk on the other man's face returned, and looking at Magnus laying as he was, he seemed to consider how to help him drink. With a snap of his fingers, a straw appeared in his hand, already bent, and placing it in the glass he leaned closer to Magnus.

'Just water?' Magnus asked warily.

'Just water.' Lexus replied simply.

Magnus was greedy and drained the glass. It was cold, it was refreshing and it helped clear his head. He felt like he'd been without it for days. When Lexus returned the empty glass to the bedside table, in a blink it was full again.

'You've got a fever. I'm not surprised you're so thirsty.' Lexus then grabbed a washcloth from the tray, folded it in three, and placed it on Magnus's forehead. It was wet and cool as well. The effect it had on him felt incredible.

'Do you remember what happened?' Magnus shook his head slightly, his eyes were closed and he was absorbing the relief from his headache.

'You were struck in the back by a poisoned feather-dart. Or whatever they call them. Plumes of death and discomfort, demon fluffery, whatever. Anyway, the poison or venom, whichever you prefer, didn't spread far before I was able to take the dart out, but it hit you near your spine so it's a bit of a more delicate area to deal with than if it'd been in the arm or leg, let's say.'

Magnus nodded and opened his eyes. 'How long ago was it?'

'Hmm, 3 days more or less. Since you've been sleeping it's been able to run it's course better than if you'd been awake. I know you can focus your magic to heal yourself, but in this case, it won't be as effective as my ministrations.'

Magnus was surprised that he didn't doubt anything this warlock was saying. Lexus seemed very upfront, he didn't seem to be hiding anything.

Lexus grabbed a bottle of what looked like oil, it moving thicker and slower compared to other liquids coating the inside of the bottle as it tilted in his hand. When he uncapped it, the scent was strong, and strangely soothing. He poured a bit on his hands, and rubbed them together before standing and placing them on Magnus's chest. He spread the scent and a strange warmth seemingly right thru his body, and Magnus felt himself relax as his injured back did the same.

He glanced at Lexus' hands and they were glowing a light purple, radiating a soothing warmth. Magnus imagined it chasing away the remaining venom in his system.

'So, I'm more of a healer. That's typically what I get hired for. I use magic and herbs, so-called 'potions' I guess. I'm a bit obsessed with it really. I remember back when humans used to call their bogus concoctions 'tinktures'. Always sounds a bit fairy-like, doesn't it?'

Magnus was a bit taken aback. Lexus was chatting away like they were old friends or like there was nothing peculiar about their situation whatsoever. He was calm and going about his work, and while Magnus could not disagree that he was doing a great job of healing him, he found it all incredibly strange. And at the same time, he trusted him. He was by no means an expert on healing, though he did a lot of it himself for hire, but he didn't doubt this man. It wasn't a result of warlock-comradery either, as warlocks didn't typically trust each other automatically.

When Lexus was satisfied, and Magnus felt his body responding well to whatever it was Lexus was working to heal him, Lexus sat back down, wiping his hands off on a towel that hung from the back of his chair.

'So, Magnus Bane….High Warlock of Brooklyn. I've heard about you.'

'You have?'

'Quite a bit actually. You've been around a good long while, granted not quite as long as yours truly, but longer than most warlocks I know.'

'Strange we've never met then.' Magnus replied blandly. He wasn't in the mood for chitchat. He tested the chains again, the sound light as the links rattled together briefly, hoping to draw Lexus's attention to the more pressing topic.

Lexus glanced towards Magnus's hands, and then back to his face.

'I…well…okay look. I'm not supposed to talk about anything. I'm supposed to heal you. That's it. That's what he's paying me to do. Literally. That's what my attempts at chatting are about.' Lexus leaned closer., his voice lowered 'The fact is….I respect you, and I had hoped we'd meet under more 'mundane' circumstances. I don't entirely trust….' and Lexus seemed to bite his tongue and stopped himself.

'He who? Who's paying you?'

Lexus avoided his gaze and shook his head stiffly.

'You can't tell me?'

Lexus looked him in the eye and merely blinked, and while it did imply he wasn't happy about having to do so, he kept his mouth shut.

'Can you tell me if there's anyone else here? Was anyone else taken?'

Lexus shifted in his seat, and made to stand.

'Lexus, please? Just yes or no. Is it just me or was anyone else taken?'

Lexus folded his hands together and glanced towards the door. Looking back at a helpless Magnus, he seemed conflicted but he leaned down again. He whispered 'Yes. There is one other. I'm trying to heal him too.'

'Who is it?' Magnus asked in vain as Lexus headed towards the door. He struggled against his restraints and cried out as the pain in his back came back without mercy. 'Please, tell me.' he begged.

Taking pity on him, Lexus returned and tried to settle him and ease his pain. A glowing hand placed in the middle of Magnus's chest quieted him. Magnus sighed and his consciousness waivered.

'Shhh, please. You need to keep still. It won't help either one of you - hurting yourself more.'

Magnus whimpered as he passed out 'Please….'

Lexus sighed, placing a hand on the other man's forehead, whispering quietly 'He is here. He's here too. I'm doing everything I can for him. He's a strong young Shadowhunter. His eyes are painfully blue.'

Magnus let himself swim in darkness again, exhausted, that blue-eyed face in the forefront of his mind. _Alexander__…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3:**

Alec groaned. He hadn't opened his eyes yet, but he was in no hurry to do so. His shoulder, his leg and his side ached horribly. It had ebbed a bit since the first time he had woken up, and that had only been brief. Then, it had burned as well. What he wouldn't give for an iratze from Jace right about now. His parabatai's rune would heal him faster than if he drew it himself. As it was, he had no idea where his stele was or if he even had it.

He had glimpses of the last couple days, but they were very short and unclear. He felt like he was drugged or sick. He chanced a look, opening one eye slightly. The light was bright, the room was bright. He blinked it away and opened both eyes to check out his surroundings. He was careful to keep quiet and move as little as possible, his Shadowhunter training kicking in despite the fuzz in his brain. He wasn't sure he was alone. And he was right.

At the end of his bed he saw the bottom of a pair of boots; the owner had his arms crossed over his chest and was leaning back in a chair. His chin was resting on his chest, his eyes were closed, chances are he was asleep. Alec tried to figure out as much as he could before that little fact changed and he actually had company.

The room he was simple but unfamiliar. Clearly he wasn't at home. The absence of his meddling noisy sister was another indication. He saw he was wrapped with bandages near abouts where his body hurt. But his weapons belt was gone, his stele was no where to be found. His boots and his gear were also missing. The fact that they weren't within sight made him more nervous.

His stele wasn't on the bedside table either, and glancing towards the other man in his room and noticing the absence of black marks on his neck and forearms, Alec swallowed down the ball of panic that was trying to cloud his judgement. His wrists were tied to the sides of the bed, but not tightly. He tested one, and as the bed beneath him creaked, the other man in the room opened his eyes and quickly leaned forward in his chair.

'Oh, so he's finally awake now, is he? About bloody time.'

Alec was confused. 'Where am I?' he asked.

The other man stood up, shaking his head and made for the door. 'The boss'll fill you in on that. Or he won't, not my business anyway. Point is, I've got better things to do wit my time then babysit.' He opened the door and stalked out, closing it behind him none to gently.

Alec was even more confused, hearing the heavy footfalls quiet as the man got further away.

He tested his restraints again, pulling, twisting. He seemed to be making some headway with one of his wrists when the door opened again. He'd been so pre-occupied that he hadn't heard him approaching.

When Valentine Morganstern walked in, looked him in the eye and grinned, Alec got a chill.

'Master Lightwood. Alexander, is it?' Valentine tilted his head to the side slightly as he asked. Alec got the feeling he wasn't really asking, just making a point that he knew who he was.

'Valentine…' Alec croaked out. When had his throat gone dry?

Valentine whipped a hand out and grabbed Alec's foot, squeezing tightly, pulling and bending it forward. Alec winced and his leg screamed in protest. 'So sorry, was that the one you've hurt?' Alec blinked back a tear and realized he'd bitten his lip, tasting blood in his mouth.

'It's Lord Valentine, or My Lord, to you.' he sneered.

He released Alec's foot then. 'You're a smart lad. I trust I won't have to tell you that a second time.'

Alec nodded, still incredibly confused as the pain in his leg wound subsided.

Valentine gave him a moment, sharing a stare with him before continuing. Surprisingly, he took a seat in the chair near Alec's feet.

'I'm sure you're wondering why you're here. What I want. Maybe even what happened? Well, I'll tell you what happened for starters.' He seemed to settle himself, but instead of leaning back in the chair he leaned forward, his elbows on his knees, looking directly into Alec's eyes.

"You see, I orchestrated a little test for you all. I wanted to see how closely you were all paying attention to what I was doing, and more importantly how quickly you would arrive to solve a 'demon problem'. I have to admit, I was surprised at the speed, and how many. Then again, with not much going on demon-wise in the rest of the world, everyone you called on was probably readily available.'

Alec stared, as Valentine continued talking, pausing only to pull a stray bit of fuzz from his sweater.

'You were pretty good, handling that sword like you were. But, may I say, a bit clumsy. Your parabatai Jace, my son, he's really the star of the show, isn't he?'

It wasn't really a question, and Alec found himself getting a bit annoyed. 'But he wasn't there. I'd hoped he would've been as I wanted to talk to him. And Clarissa for that matter.'

'They were away. Looking into another matter, something with the vampires I think.'

Valentine smirked, not seeming to care either way. 'So during the 'battle' I noticed I need to strengthen up the wards I was using, because none of you seemed to have much trouble getting through.'

Alec blinked and his mind went to Magnus. He'd used his magic to help the Nephilim get closer. He'd been exerting himself, he remembered, to give them the best chance. He recalled then how he'd been worried about him, and had an image of a demon near him, striking him with something and then… carrying him?

Valentine seemed to smile as Alec's facial expressions told him he was figuring it out. 'Wondering about your warlock friend? What was his name? Angus? No….'

'Magnus..' Alec whispered out through the rising panic.

'Yes, that's it. Magnus…Bane.' Valentine shook his head and he grinned. 'This is not the first time he's been a pain in my…well…' he laughed, catching himself. 'Let's say I'm not a huge fan when he's working against me. Quite powerful, isn't he?'

Alec stared. 'Where is he? Is he alright?' He was trying to keep the panic from his voice, but he choked on the last word. And Valentine seemed to enjoy it.

'Important to you, isn't he. How sweet.'

Alec felt his frustration flood his face red 'Where is HE!?'

Valentine didn't even blink at the outburst, merely leaned back in his chair a bit and looked at Alec.

'Temper, temper, young man. Perhaps if you ask me nicely…'

Alec was panting, he was panicked and angry and Valentine was soaking it up, making fun of him.

Jace would've had something clever to say; Alec's mind was blind with fear as he wondered what had happened to Magnus.

Valentine stood, and rested a hand on each of Alec's feet. 'Lesson #1: We do not give away that which is important to us immediately. That puts us at a disadvantage, gives our enemy something to use against us, to torture us with.' He took a stele from his pocket, and drew a rune on the bottom of one of Alec's feet. Alec couldn't see what it was, but felt the burn of it on his tender skin there.

'Since, Master Lightwood, we don't have to be enemies necessarily, I won't keep his whereabouts from you. Consider it a gesture of good faith.' Alec blinked, Valentine seemed to almost split into two and then return to one again. He continued talking, seeing the rune he'd drawn taking affect, a sleeping rune to sedate him.

'Magnus is in another room. He is being healed as well, but doesn't get the benefit of runes that we do.'

Alec felt his limbs grow heavy, feeling exhausted all of a sudden. He managed to ask 'How do I know that's true? How do I know he's even here, or that you havent kil….done something to him?'

Valentine smiled and reached in his pocket, retrieving a ring with a rather large gemstone that caught the light and glittered. Alec recognized it, recalled not knowing if the stone was real or costume. It was one Magnus always wore on his ring finger. His favourite. He never took it off, ever.

Valentine tossed it onto the bed, it bounced off Alec's chest and landed near one of his hands. Alec grasped it in his fist and closed his eyes, trying to open them again without tears. Now he was really afraid, more for Magnus than for himself. His heart ached more than his leg did now.

Valentine cleared his throat to gain Alec's attention again. Alec looked at him, showing Valentine exactly what he wanted to see. There was a connection there that he could use.

'In the meantime, consider this: As I said, we do not need to be enemies. I am not as cruel a person as you may think, not always. Your warlock has something I need, and you certainly need him, and he you. I'm not blind, I know love when I see it. I think we can make a compromise where we can all benefit…'

His words trailed off into murmurs as Alec's eyes closed. He thought of a pair of glowing green and yellow slatted eyes, he whimpered at the idea of Magnus in pain and being so near yet so far at the same time. He wasn't sure if he did jerk against his wrist ties or not, but he certainly tried.

_Please be okay…..please be okay….._


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4:**

_Where is HE!?_

Even half asleep, half dead, Magnus would have known that voice anywhere. The relief it gave him to hear it was something he couldn't have begun to express. He was alive, clearly, and feisty enough to sound angry. This gave Magnus hope.

It was a few minutes more before he heard heavy footfalls in the hallway and the door to his room opened. It was Valentine. He seemed surprised to find Magnus awake, but just for a moment before his expression became all business.

'Bane. Glad to find you awake. I trust you've been kept comfortable.' He smirked as he said it, Magnus noticed. He rattled the chains a bit on his wrists before answering, letting Valentine know he got the joke.

'Nice new chains, nothing but the best. Thank you for asking.'

'I'm sure you can understand, I wanted to make sure you heard me out. That and I was a bit concerned my creepy birds hadn't hurt you in a very serious way. They didn't, did they? Lexus mentioned you were healing slower then he'd expected.'

Magnus didn't want to acknowledge his weakness. He wasn't entirely sure Valentine knew how strong the pain he was experiencing was, whether Lexus would have mentioned the detail. Magnus certainly wouldn't. He wasn't planning on telling him the easiest way to torture him, knowing Valentine wasn't above torture. Even now, sitting slightly reclined against pillows, thanks to another visit from Lexus earlier, his back ached. He hadn't budged, afraid of the fiery shocks. He tried to keep his expression calm.

'What can I say? I'm not as young as I used to be.' he answered blandly.

Valentine moved over to the chair beside the bed, knowing Magnus wasn't able to reach him.

'True. None of us are, are we?' he mused. 'You seem to be holding up well though. You don't look a day over 18, 19? That's how old your friend is, isn't it? The Shadowhunter?'

Magnus gave him a blank look. 'I don't know who you mean.'

Valentine stifled a laugh. 'Oh, come now Magnus. I think we're past playing. I saw you watching, protecting him. All while helping them with my wards. That would take a powerful bit of magic, to do both at once.'

'I'm sorry, I'm not following. I know you know I have magical abilities. I'm a warlock, that's no secret.'

So he was going to try and press his bluff. Fine, Valentine thought. He could play this game too.

'So there's nothing between you and that Lightwood boy? Well, that makes this a bit easier for me then. Silly mistake, I don't have to keep him around.'

Magnus tried to keep his expression level, but his insides squirmed, hating the turn this was taking. He'd never aligned himself with Shadowhunter's before. But then, before Alec, he'd had no reason to. Where he went, Magnus was inclined to follow, if only to protect him. He struggled now trying to see the best way to make sure Alec was safe.

'You're better at this than he is…' Valentine muttered, a warning buried there.

When he didn't answer, Valentine stood and strode to the door. He opened it and outside Lexus stood, waiting with a wheelchair. He brought it in beside the bed and as gently as he could, muttering apologies that weren't enough to stop the pain, he helped Magnus settle into it, his wrist chains were clamped behind the chair, and wheeled him out.

They went down the hall, Magnus looking around, thankful for the smooth floors and smooth ride, trying to decipher where he was. He came up with nothing. How frustrating. He couldn't even see glamours trying to change or hide anything.

They stopped a short distance away, the door was locked from the outside with a large bolt, and runes were used to open it. When it swung open, Valentine went in first, and Lexus pushed Magnus in behind him.

His breath caught as he saw Alec asleep in the bed. He was bandaged, the white cloth and white sheets a stark contrast to the black marks on his skin. A quick look told Magnus he wasn't suffering, his colour was good, he didn't appear to even be bleeding. These were good things. He noticed a fading Sleep Now rune on the bottom of his foot and was almost reassured by it. He wasn't being drugged, his body was used to runes.

Valentine gave him a moment, watching Magnus's face. He chuckled lightly to himself, 'So you don't know this boy? He doesn't mean a thing to you?'

Magnus had to force himself to look away from Alec's face, and blinked at Valentine. 'What do you want?'

'For starters, I want you to say it. Tell me he doesn't mean anything to you. ' He pulled a knife from his belt, and leaned towards Alec. He pressed the tip against his throat, enough that a drop of blood dripped back down the blade. 'You see, then I can just be done with him.' He looked towards Magnus, and pressed a bit harder.

Magnus swallowed but didn't answer. His eyes frozen to the point of the knife, the blood had reached the handle of the knife, clearly more than just a drop now, as it ran over Valentine's knuckles.

'Are you sure? He won't even feel it. He's out.'

Magnus looked from Alec, to Valentine and back. Clearly he wasn't going to win this round. Valentine had come to play, and Magnus was at a disadvantage for now.

Valentine shrugged, adjusted his grip on the knife and leaned forward, the angle meant to slit Alec's throat.

'Stop….' Magnus heard himself say. His heart tightened as he looked from Alec to Valentine. He couldn't protect Alec if he was dead. 'Please, don't hurt him…'

Valentine withdrew the blade and Lexus leaned over to wipe away the blood from Alec's throat.

'I thought so.' He wiped the blade on his pant leg. 'You're going to have to be a bit more honest with me from now on, Magnus. We're better than this I think.'

Lexus looked over his shoulder at him, his expression apologetic to Magnus, but Alec was fine and that had been the point.

He cleared his throat before speaking. 'What is it you want then, Valentine?'

Valentine let the slip of respect, his name, go for this time. But only for this time. 'I want you to use your magic for my purposes. I can do quite a lot myself, but you have skills that surpass mine.'

Magnus kept watch over Alec 'I'm surprised you'd admit that to me. You are right of course. But why would I want to do that?'

Valentine looked at Magnus, the tilted his head, and his eyes, towards the sleeping nephilim in the bed. 'I think you know why. But, I don't want to seem like I'm threatening you. You've had your services for hire for years. We could have that sort of relationship. Not this dirty business.'

'I don't need money, and I'm not sure you could afford my services. If it's some sort of magic you can't do yourself, it must be pretty big.' Magnus tried to remain level, as if he were just negotiating something simple.

'Shrewd as ever, Magnus.' Valentine conceded. He was growing tired of the back and forth, but knew he had to remain patient. He had the upper hand. Getting the warlock to work with him amicably would be the better outcome, and it wasn't impossible. 'So name your price.'

Magnus almost seemed impatient himself, answering with a huff 'How? I don't know what you want me to do. Or if I even can.' He glanced to Lexus, who was still in the room but was making himself look busy checking under Alec's bandages. 'You don't seem to be short on Warlocks around here.'

At that, Lexus looked up at him, and gave a nervous laugh. 'Come now, I told you I'm a healer. I'm not someone who can summon Greater Demons and Angels.' Valentine hissed a bit and Lexus knew he'd over spoken.

'Lexus, you may go.' The venom in Valentine's stare could have melted ice.

'I'm sorry, My Lord Valentine. Truly..' and he left the room, appropriately with his tail between his legs.

Magnus looked at Valentine, as his angry stare snapped back to him and away from the other warlock.

'You have something over him too, don't you.' He asked.

Valentine blinked, his temper cooling. 'I wouldn't worry much about him.'

'Why do you want to summon Greater Demons…or Angels. You've summoned Angels before, Ithuriel as I recall.'

'Yes, a very lesser Angel. He was not much of a challenge. His blood was useful to me, to learn what I needed to but his power was limited. I yearn to learn more, to gain more. To do that I need someone more powerful.'

'That is not an easy task. It's hard to predict how strong they'll be, or if one could even contain them once they appear. ' Magnus tried to run a hand through his hair as he thought, as if he could really be considering doing this, but the chains caught his hand short and he couldn't reach. The jangle reminded him of the situation at hand. 'I assume you want a stronger demon for the same purposes? It will come with the same questions.'

Valentine, Magnus could see, was so invested in his desire to have and trap these beings. He seemed obsessed, but it was for knowledge. It wasn't malicious as much as it was curiosity 'Could I…What would happen…What if….' It was still wrong, though, Magnus surmised. Those beings weren't with us, they were beyond us, for a reason. They weren't meant to mingle with mortals and those made of flesh and bone. They were superior, they were the reason the rest existed. They had to be respected, dark and light alike.

'You came from a Greater Demon, and look at yourself. You have powers instilled in you that I would give anything to have. You will live forever, and my time is limited here. How does that make sense? How can a demon give a person immortality while an angel cannot?' He was practically salivating as he spoke. "Why can't we have the best of each breed, as it were? Our purpose is the same, to protect the mundanes from that which is not mundane and wants to hurt them. I don't understand why …..' he seemed to grow frustrated, his passion for what he was saying to Magnus, trying to convince Magnus to understand, was endless. What he was saying wasn't entirely untrue either, some were questions Magnus had mused over once upon a time, often drunk. It hurt the brain to consider concepts so big, he'd learned. But here was Valentine, so committed. Magnus almost wanted to believe in him, and help him. Perhaps he might have, had things been different. If it had been a different time. If it had been someone other than Valentine Morganstern asking.

But he glanced to the bed and again saw the reason he was here. He was reminded of the path he'd chosen when he'd chosen to commit himself to Alec. To a Nephilim, a Shadowhunter.

Despite that, he heard himself start '…if you send him back….' and Valentine, snapped out of his dream, laughed.

'You know I can't do that, Magnus. He needs to stay here.'

'But if I agree to help you. If I get you a demon, or an angel…'

'Both. I will require both.'

'Both…' The magnitude of what Valentine was asking of him started to realize itself. He wasn't sure he could do both.

'I need to keep him here, I believe, to keep you focused. This will be a lot of work, I know that. I intend to keep him here.'

'To what…threaten me with every now and then?' Magnus hoped his expression conveyed how sick he felt this was.

'No. I don't think I need to threaten you. Do I? You know what I'm capable of. Obviously I could bring harm to him if I truly wanted to, whether he was here or not.' Valentine said it simply, as if they were discussing what to eat for dinner, not the fate of an actual person.

Magnus shook his head, growing frustrated and a bit afraid. 'Then why do you need to keep him here?'

'Well, for one he's a clumsy fighter. While he's here, I could see that he is better trained. That would be to his benefit…' It was a fair argument, Magnus thought. He knew that Alec was only as good as Jace needed him to be; as good as he needed to be because of his partner. What if the day came when he was on his own, without someone covering his back the way his parabatai did? It wasn't such a rare thing for one to lose another, and then what? His concern for Alec was a heavy weight in his heart.

'That, and he could see for himself that you are fine and well. I realize that the work I'll be requiring of you will be tiresome, he could take care of you when needed, seeing as I'll be needing to rid myself of that other warlock.'

Magnus just stared. He was growing confused, and tired. He wanted to go back to his bed and rest.

'My point, Magnus, is you could be together. Just…you'd be here, not in Brooklyn. I wouldn't cause either of you unnecessary harm. He becomes a better fighter and keeps me on my toes, gives me back my edge. You work for me, help me in my research….' he paused, and added cautiously '….I won't hassel or judge him or you the way the nephlim have… I know how they can be.'

Magnus's eyelids felt heavy. 'You're hoping his being here will bring Jace and Clary…'

Valentine smiled, though Magnus didn't see it through his closed eyes. His arms tied behind his back kept him upright. 'That would be a nice bonus I think.'

He reached over and tilted Magnus's face up towards his. 'This will be the path of least resistance. You'll both be safe from me because we'll be on the same side, working to the same goal, as will your friends and family. You'll be together, free from the stares and whispers that you know hurt him…. Consider it…'

Magnus was able to open his eyes just a fraction, and strangely he thought he saw the sincerity in Valentine's expression, though his request was not an easy one to grant.

'You may talk it over with the boy, if you feel you need to. Though, between you and me, I doubt he'll be easy to sway. Perhaps if you decide to help me and tell him that's what you've chosen he'll find it easier to choose you over his principles, realizing the danger to the both of you if he doesn't. If he loves you, of course…..'

Magnus meant to nod that he understood, but his head went down and didn't rise again.

When he woke later it was dark in his room. His window didn't let any light in either. He looked to his hands and was surprised when he went to reach the water on his side table that the chains were gone. He still had cuffs around his wrists, runes decorated them. His powers were halted by them, he failed several attempts to prove otherwise.

He felt rested.

He was frustrated, but after a drink, he wondered if he should see this as a small gesture of good faith. Now he could reach his own face, he could reach the water. He noticed food there as well now, and bringing the plate to his lap, and not having near as much pain as he had earlier, he indulged greedily. He went so far as to lick his plate, feeling like he hadn't eaten in days. Sated, he leaned back, cautiously bringing his hands up behind his head, reassured when the pain was only a mild discomfort, and considered what Valentine was proposing.

Every thought he had somehow lead to Alec….


End file.
